Lost in You
by bb.outrageous
Summary: I'm nothing without you, let me get lost in you. Shiki and Rima are finally close once again after the Rido incident. Everything seemed great between the two until Rima brings back a dark stranger bent on tearing the two apart in anyway possible -HIATUS-
1. Return

**[author's note]**Hey everyone. Long time no read huh? After a very long hiatus from updating or writing anything new, I have returned with a new story. It took some time after deleting several stories. Each one was from a different anime or manga. It was a difficult effort to write something I actually thought was decent enough to let anyone see. This is the outcome my time of thinking. I absolutely love the Shima pairing in VK. I ended up coming up with this while listening to the Life Starts Now album by Three Days Grace. This story is named after one of my favorites. It just so happens to be the song I was listening to when the idea came into my head. Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter in what I hopes will be a decent series. R&R please. I will bake you cookies!

**[disclaimer]**I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. They are the property of Matsuri Hino. If I did own VK, it would have been out with the love triangle and in with the Shima!

* * *

Lost in You

Return

* * *

"AAUUUGGHHHHHH!!!"

Shiki let out a loud, silence breaking yawn as he splayed himself out on the shaded grass by the lone cherry tree. His unruly, chestnut colored hair fell into his eyes, blocking the view of the stars from him.

The layered bangs hid his ever so emotionless face as he sighed. His eyes held an unusual hint of loneliness ever since Rima departed from his company after being called home for an urgent matter.

For the past week, Shiki found himself wandering the halls or moping in his room while he waited for the return of his beloved. Sure, he had Ichijo to sit around with, but he didn't fill the void left behind by Rima.

His silver blue eyes traced the constellations he could find, and they soon narrowed into a spiteful glare. It was a look no one had ever seen on his face. It wasn't as though he never made that expression. It was just that no one was around or conscious when he did.

"Che ... Rima promised me three days." he said to himself and clenched a handful of grass. He thought back to a week ago when she was packing her stuff.

_"Ne, Rima."_

_"What is it, Shiki?" The strawberry blond replied not bothering to look away from folding her clothes and carefully placing them into her small luggage bag._

_He walked over towards her, stopping a foot or two away from her._

_"How long are you going to be gone for?" he muttered, almost sounding like a whisper._

_She closed her eyes, her hands never stopping. "It'll just be three days. No big deal." she ensured with a small nod._

_Shiki felt his lips curve downwards slightly, making a small but evident frown. "Three days. Three days is a long time to be away .... Away from me." he commented and slipped his arms her tiny waist. He buried his face into the back of her neck, inhaling her unique scent._

_Rima sighed and she stopped fussing with her clothing long enough to reach up and entangle her fingers in his hair. "I'll be back soon .... You won't even notice I'm gone."_

_"Unlikely ..." he mumbled and have her waist a light squeeze. "Promise me that you'll hurry up whatever you're doing, and come back as soon as possible."_

_She gave a small nod and pulled her fingers from his hair. She turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his cold ones. It wasn't a long one, but it meant a lot to him. Ever since her accident with Rido in his body, he had been reluctant to try anything around her in fear that something awful would arise from it. After months of mental recovery, he had finally gotten the strength to push himself to be closer to the girl he devoted his life to._

_"Be safe ..."_

He shook his head in dismay and used his elbows to push himself up to a sitting position. He was sick of being separated from her, and it was killing him inside to know that she was being delayed longer than what she had told him.

Shiki let out another long sigh and dug into his uniform pocket for the small box of chocolate pocky he kept handy for times like this. He opened the top with one hand and grabbed one with his teeth. He chewed absentmindedly on the small stick as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

As he neared the end of the box, he felt that he had been out late enough and trudged lazily down the hill and back towards the moon dorm. He noted the appearance of an unfamiliar vampire lurking around the side of the building but paid no heed to him. He was probably just another transfer student looking to learn along side Kaname Kuran.

The front doors opened easily as he gave them a slight nudge and walked into the darkness of the lounge. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around at him and he made his way towards the stairway.

He paused as a glimse of orange came into the view on the couch. With large paces he crossed the room and was quickly besides the couch. Splayed across the couch was a sleeping Rima. Her face seemed almost peaceful as he looked down upon her.

A small tug pulled on the corner of his mouth as bent over to run the back of his hand against her soft cheek and down the side of her neck.

He stopped when his eyes made contact with her now open ones. Her bright cerulean eyes stared at him intently before she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

Shiki smiled slightly and took a few strands of her hair in his hands. "You're back ... You liar." he chuckled and pulled her small frame against his larger one. "I've missed you ..."

Rima snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have too ..."

He pulled away slightly so he could look at her face clearly. He noted that her eyes were slightly red and puffy and he frowned. "Have you been crying?" He watched as she didn't move to reply.

He tilted her chin up with a finger in order to make her look up at him. "Why?"

Rima stared at him for a bit before closing her eyes. "There's a reason why I've been gone so long." she started but paused to see what he would do. Instead he motioned for her to continue.

"Shiki ... My parents called me home to tell me that I ..."

"That you?" he frowned in impatience. "That you what?"

She shook her head and pulled close to him. "They wanted to tell me that I am be-"

"Eh? What's this, Rima-chan?" a voice called from the doorway. Rima and Shiki pulled away from each other to glare at the trespasser that was interupting their reunion. "I left to gather your stuff for you and I come back to find you embrazing _him_." The tone in the stranger's voice was spiteful and cold as he stepped into the moonlight. He had raven black hair and piercing green eyes. This green was unlike Ichijo's energetic shade. Instead the green was hazy, and almost misty shaded.

"Who are you?" Shiki stood up, pulled Rima up with him, his arms still wrapped around her protectively.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he smirked. "I'm guessing you are this Shiki Senri I've been hearing about for the past week." His eyes moved to Rima warningly. "I am Mikage Shinobu, Rima's fiancé,"

Shiki's eyes widened as the word 'fiancé' rolled off the other's tongue. His eyes shifted quickly from the man to Rima and back again. "Is this true Rima?"

She remained silent, unable to answer his question.

"Rima, is it true? Are you two engaged?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Woot! The first chapter is done. It's kinda short in my opinion but what's done is done. So how did you feel about this chapter? What do you think 'bout this Mikage Shinogu character? I'm unsure whether I'm going to give him the deceiving personality, or have him just be a straight up asshole. Any ideas about it? Give me some suggestions if you have an input on it. I would love to hear what your comments are on the first chapter. Well ... until next time~**


	2. Shattered

**[autho'rs note]** Let's just say I'm not a happy camper today. I find that writing helps to calm my nerves, so I guess that is lucky for you readers. You'll be even luckier if I manage to fork out two chapters in one day, but I'm not going to push your luck. I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews especially after posting it late at night and it being less than 24 hours ago.

Special thanks goes out to TouyaRima24 who was the first person to review for this story. It has been one of my first ones in a long time, so it makes me extremely happy to see that someone would review. Thank you, TouyaRima24~

So let's recap on the last chapter if you aren't reading on right away. Shiki's all upset about Rima being away for so long but when he arrives back at the dorm, he finds his beloved asleep on the couch. Their short reunion is interrupted by the arrogant Mikage Shinobu, Rima's fiancé. Shocking right?

* * *

Lost in You

Shattered

* * *

_"Rima, is it true? Are you two engaged?"_

_"Yes."_

The same words echoed through Shiki's mind as he attempted to figure out what exactly was going on. He trailed his eyes towards the man smirking darkly at him in the moonlight, and cursed under his breath.

"You've got to be kidding me ...." He hissed and stared coldly at Mikage. "I don't believe it."

A deep chuckle erupted from the other's lips. "You don't believe it, eh?" he walked over placing an arm around Rima's shoulders. "You heard it from her as well? Are you calling her a liar perhaps?" He raised a dark brow and let his fingers twirl around the ends of her pigtails.

Shiki growled and clenched a fist. "Don't touch her." he snapped.

"Oh? Pushing buttons now?"

"Shut up!" he spat and eyed Rima. "I want to hear this from her. I want the truth, Rima." His eyes softened slightly as he gazed upon her. "How did this happen? Why?"

Rima pulled away from his grasp and walked towards Shiki, her eyes met his and she grabbed his hand, bringing it gradually to her cheek. "I had no other choice." she stated. "You wouldn't understand ..."

He was hurt by her words. He wouldn't understand? How could he not? They were closer than anyone at the academy, well besides Kaname and Yuki. They had been through thick and thin with each other and now she was saying that he wouldn't be able to understand her reason?

"What? What exactly wouldn't I understand?" The tone in his choice harden and he pulled his hand away from her.

Her eyes widened slightly at his reaction and she shook her head. "Shiki ... I don't want to hurt you ... You mean everything to me, but ... This is what needs to happen. I'll be marrying Mikage-san in the spring."

His eyes redden slightly at her announcement and clenched his fists harder, enough to break the skin and let a bit of blood spill. "What makes you think I'm going to accept this and let you marry _that?_" he sent a dark glare at Mikage who looked as though he was enjoying the commotion he caused.

Rima frowned. "Mikage-san is a ... kind person. I may love you, but that will change when I marry no matter what you say."

Shiki snapped at that moment and lunged towards him. "You bastard." he growled and slammed his fist into the unexpecting face. Mikage was sent backwards, crashing into the coffee table and destroying the vase.

"Tch ... Was that supposed to make me change my mind or something?" he smirked and sat up, brushing the wood chips from his hair. "That didn't even leave a mark."

"Why you -"

"Shiki, right?" he interrupted. "I know this is hard for you to accept, but why don't you grow up and accept that your precious Rima has moved on in life."

Shiki narrowed his eyes and ran at him. "I'll kill you." he stated and smash into him, full force.

They both landed with a smack into the nearby wall, exposing a section of the kitchen. Their impact crushed the stainless steel sink causing water to spray up and leak around the area.

"Shiki!" Rima gasped and moved quickly towards the two as they moved out of the rubble.

"Stay out of this, Rima." he warned and pushed himself quickly to his feet as the sound of several footsteps echoed in the halls.

A voice rang out in the darkness. "What in the world is going on down here?". It was Takuma. He ran down the stairs, careful to avoid stepping on any broken shards or chunks of the wall. Following him was Ruka, Kain, and Aidou. Kaname followed patiently soon after with Yuki in tow.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Mikage chuckled. "Lucky for you ..." He was standing now, brushing the dust off his uniform with his pale hands.

"Shiki!" Takuma walked over and eyes the two of them. "What is going on? Everyone was preparing for bed when we heard crashes and yelling coming from here." He paused to smile softly at Rima. "Welcome back, Rima-chan."

Shiki glanced at him disdainfully and turned his back to the gathering crowd. "Nothing ..." he muttered. "I'm going to bed." he pushed past his classmates who were blocking the stairway and began his ascent.

Rima frowned and moved to go after him. "Shiki." She was stopped as Mikage wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Just let him cool off, pet. Don't want him to bite off your head or anything."

She stared at him and nodded. _I will talk to him in the morning ..._

"Wait a minute, Shiki!" Takuma bolted up the stairs as quickly as he could and stepped in front of his friend. "You can't go anywhere yet. Kaname-kun and I need to know what happened here."

Shiki narrowed his eyes at him warningly. "Move, Takuma." His voice was icy, almost reminding him of Rido's.

Takuma hesitated and shook his head. "Shiki, you can go to sleep when you tell us the reasons for this event."

"He pissed me off. Plain and simple." he commented and shoved past him. He made his up the last remaining steps before turning around the corner into the hallway. Before he became unseen by the others, he stared back angrily at Mikage, and casted a sad look towards Rima.

It remained silent downstairs for a few minutes before anyone said a thing.

"Well that didn't give us anything." Aidou steamed slightly. "You!" He pointed accusingly at Mikage. "What's your name and why are you here."

Mikage chuckled and nodded his head towards him. "How rude of me. My name is Mikage Shinogu ... Rima's fiancé." he smirked at Aidou. "I'll be attending Cross Academy until Rima and I wed in the spring."

A series of gasps and comments could be heard throughout the crowd at the news.

"Toya-san is getting married?!"

"I always thought she and Shiki would tie the knot."

"RIMA!! What is the meaning of this?!" A flustered Ruka pushed her way out of the crowd and towards her friend, Kain following casually behind her. "What happened to your relationship with Shiki?"

Rima stared at her silently before looking down at her shoes. "That relationship is dead ... I'm in love with Mikage-san."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked and threw her hands up into the air dramactically. "How can you say that so easily?! I thought you were obsessed with Shiki."

"That was a long time ago."

Aidou scoffed and intervened into the conversation. "More like a week ago. You two were all over each other until you left and now you come back toting around some ... some ... MAN WHORE!"

Kain sighed at his cousin's outburst. "I don't believe man whore would be the right term to use, Hanabusa ..."

"I find that highly offensive." Mikage chuckled and gave a small bow to Kaname who cleared his throat to silence the matter.

"Aidou ... Mikage-san is our guest here ... I expect that you treat him with the same respect you treat me." he threatened causing Aidou to nodded feebly. Kaname turned his attention to the man standing before him.

"Now ... Mikage-san, would you care to enlighten us on what has happened tonight?"

Mikage gave another short bow. "Yes of course, Kaname-sama." he smirked. "Shiki flew into a jealous rage when he found out that Rima and I were to be wed and he attacked me."

Kaname nodded and eyed Rima. "Toya, is this true?"

Rima frowned and hesitated to respond but she found herself nodding either way. "Yes, Kaname-sama ..."

"Very well ... I will deal with Shiki in the morning then. As for everyone else, you are all to go to bed." he ordered and took Yuki by the hand back to their room. "Aidou ... Kain ... Mikage-san will be sharing a room with you two until a room is available for him."

Aidou made a gagging sound as he glared at Mikage and sighed. "Well if you're going to be staying with us, then follow me." he exclaimed and made his way up the stairs. Kain followed shortly after, after he had kissed Ruka goodnight of course.

Mikage winked at Rima and kissed her hand. "G'night." he smiled and disappeared with the rest of the students, leaving Rima alone with Ruka.

"Ruka ..."

"I want an explanation later." she aid shortly and walked up the stairs. "I'll be waiting."

-x-

Shiki sighed as he laid splayed out on his bed. His arm was thrown over his eyes, hiding them from view as Takuma entered the room.

"So what's my punishment, Ichijo-san?"

Takuma smiled slightly and plopped down on his own bed. "Kaname hasn't made a verdict just yet. He wishes to speak with you in the morning."

"Ngh ..." he sighed and rolled over so he was laying on his stomach. "I'm going to sleep now ..."

"Sleep well ... Shiki."

When the lights flickered off, Shiki felt himself thinking back to what had occured not even an hour ago. He felt broken inside as if Rima had stepped on his heart and shattered it into millions of little pieces.

_Why is she doing this to me?_

He pondered to himself as he felt himself drifting off. Why exactly was this happening to him? Was it payback for when he had hurt her while inhabited by Rido? He didn't know anymore. All the things he had once thought he had known were gone and replaced with the knowledge of sadness and jealousy as he blacked out.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. Ahhh!! Can you believe that Rima just straight up told them she didn't love Shiki anymore?! It pains me to have that happen, but all will be explained in the chapters to come ... That is if you stick around long enough for it. I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter no matter how much you probably dispise Mikage and his guts. I know I do. Stay with me for the next chapter. R&R**


	3. Pain

**[author's note]**Wow! I'm actually on the third chapter! A new record for me haha. I'm getting into the habit of writing everyday if I have time. So far it only takes an hour or two for one, so you can be expecting a chapter everyday unless something comes up. Thank you to those who have been reviewing. I hope this chapter turns out well. Sit back, relax and enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to review. :p

* * *

Lost in You

Pain

* * *

_Shiki stood in the empty courtyard that stood in front of the moon dorm. The area was barren and there was no life to be found anywhere. It seemed as though he were alone ..._

_"Hello?"_

_His voice echoed across the decaying and vine covered walls and disappeared into the darkness surrounding them. He looked around trying to keep his composure as he took a step towards the center of the walkway._

_"Where is everyone ...?" he asked himself. He stood alone in the dark as he searched for something ... Anything that was alive._

_Shiki paused mid step when he heard the familiar sound of the near silent squeaking of old chains moving. He scanned the area around him and frowned. "Who's there?" he called out._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement and turned swiftly to face whatever was making the familiar noise._

_His eyes widened as he spotted a tiny Rima sitting on an old tire swing ... It was the old tire swing that they would play on as children. "Rima?" he called out._

_The younger Rima looked up at him and smiled. "Shiki!" she cried out. "You're late."_

_He reached out a hand. "I'm sorry ..." he shook his head. He remembered the time where he had forgotten about their play date and showed up hours late only to find her sitting patiently on the swing for him._

_As he approached her, she disappeared along with the tire swing. The eerie squeak of the swing echoed faintly into the night. His eyes widened and he spun around looking for her._

_"Rima?" he called out. His voice held a tone of agony and despair as he turned his head to the side in his search for her._

_"I'm behind you Shiki."_

_Shiki turned and looked down at the petite girl. She looked to be thirteen, and her hair was pulled up into the same style she always wore it. She wore a pale blue dress with a dark red stain in the front of it._

_He remembered it clearly. It was Rima's thirteenth birthday, and she had invited him as well as a few friends to celebrate at her house. Everything was fine at the time until one boy, Hoki, decided to poor his drink down the front of her dress after she had denied him a kiss. He also remembered taking the boy out back and beating the crap out of him until he was restrained by the others. He chuckled at the memory ..._

_He blinked and when he opened his eyes, she was once again gone._

_"Tch ..." he frowned. She always did have the habit of leaving him when he wasn't paying attention._

_Shiki felt a presence besides him and he glanced at them. Once again, it was Rima. This time she looked her current age. She wore the academy uniform and her face held a small smile._

_"Shiki?"_

_He smiled at her. "What is it?"_

_"I love you ..."_

_His grinned slightly and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed, not wanting to let her go. "I love you, too ..."_

_They stood in that position for a small amount of time until he felt that he was no longer holding anyone. He looked down at the spot she once occupied and clenched a fist. His eyes trailed up towards the sound of the gate opening. Rima was standing there, luggage in hand. She looked as though she were crying, but it was hard for him to tell from where he stood._

_"Rima." he called and walked slowly towards her._

_She stared at him, her eyes holding a great deal of pain. "Shiki ..."_

_He quickened his pace as the distance from the gate seemed to stretch on farther and farther away. "Rima." he called again._

_"I'm sorry ..." she whispered as a dark shadow appeared behind her. An evil chuckle echoed through the area as the figure appeared to be Mikage._

_"Sorry, man, but she doesn't love you anymore." he called and gave him a smug look. His hand grabbed Rima's wrist and he began to lead her away._

_Shiki glared and took off at a run towards the gate that was beginning to close as they left. "RIMA!" he shouted._

_Rima smiled at him and shook her head. "Shiki ... I love you ... but we can't be together." she said. "I'm going to go live with Mikage-san ..."_

_"No! Rima!" he ran faster. "Don't go! I love you! Don't leave me here alone!"_

_She turned away. "Good bye ... Forever ..."_

_The gate slammed shut as she said those words. Shiki reached the gate and slammed his fist against them. _

_"No! No! NO!" he called angrily and pushed at the gate. "LET ME THROUGH!"_

_"RIMA!"_

"RIMA!"

Shiki bolted straight up on his bed, his body was covered in his sweat. He was panting uncontrollably and his pulse was fast.

Takuma sat up quickly at the exclamation, his teddy bear, Mr. Foofy raised in defense. "Huh what? What's going on? Is there rapist or something?" he looked around half awake. His eyes began to focus and he lowered the bear cautiously.

"Shiki? What happened?" he called to his best friend. "Are you okay?"

Shiki was shaking on his bed. He was paler than usual and his hair was sticking his face and neck.

Takuma frowned and moved out of his bed and towards him. "Shiki? Do you need me to go get you anything?"

He swallowed and shook his head. "What I need you wouldn't be able to get me." he sighed, referring to Rima. He pushed his sheets off and climbed off quickly. "I'm going to go use the shower."

He grabbed his uniform from off the nearby chair and quickly left the room. Takuma stared after him and frowned. "Rima ... why are you doing this to him?" he pondered aloud.

-x-

Shiki slammed his hand against the shower wall as the cold water blast down on top of him.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" he growled, anunciating each word with a quick hit to the wall. It crumbled slightly as he pulled his hand away and licked the blood on his palm.

His eyes clouded slightly as he leaned back against the adjacent wall behind him.

"What did I do?" he asked himself and stared down at the healing wounds. "Did I hurt her?"

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he contemplated the possible reason for her sudden engagements. Maybe it was because he accused her of eying a fellow model. Or it could have been the fact that he didn't show how much he loved her.

Shiki clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Whatever the cause was, he was set on finding it out.

His hand reached out and turned off the water with a quick turn. Grabbing the towel from the nearby counter, he dried himself and slipped into his uniform. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror, staring into his own silver blue eyes. They quickly changed to Rido's two colors and he jumped back as his reflection smirked at him.

"You know why she left you." his reflection spoke. It was Rido's voice coming from him. "You were too cowardly to be the man you should be and take charge of your actions."

Shiki growled low and shattered the mirror with his hand. Glass flew in every direction, and he pulled away.

_I'm going insane ...._

He shook his head wildly and left the bathroom in a hurry. He returned to his room to find Takuma already dressed and ready with his books.

"Feeling better?" he asked hopefully.

"I wish ..." he mumbled and ran a hand through his still wet hair. He glanced over towards the desk and snatched up his books. "Let's get going."

Takuma nodded slightly and led the way out, keeping a cautious eye on his friend. "Kaname will speak to you after class." he commented as they descended the stairs. He smiled towards their fellow classmates and uttered a few 'good mornings' to them.

"Hn."

Shiki glanced around the crowd looking for Rima's familiar hair. No sign of her ...

"Ehe ... Rima-chan slow down."

He felt his throat tighten at the sound of that man's voice. He turned towards the stairs to find Rima walking down the stairs with Mikage a few steps behind her.

She looked at him, her eyes holding a bit of sadness like in his dream. She took the last few steps towards him and stopped by his side. "Morning, Shiki ..."

"Morning." he replied stiffly and looked away from her.

Rima frowned at this and looked down at her feet until Kaname came down and it was time to get to class.

"SHIKI-SEMPAI! AHHH!"

"OH AIDOU-SEMPAI!"

"RUKA-CHAN! OH RUKA-CHAN!"

The familiar and annoying sound of the day class girls as well as one of the class presidents could heard when the door was barely open. The night class continued their way through the parted crowd trying to avoid contact with the humans, well except Aidou anyways.

"HELLO MY DEAR!" he called gleefully and exchanged a few winks and air kisses towards the girls. He spoted Yori in the distance and he gasped. "YORI-CHAN! MY LOVE!"

Yori frowned as she spotted him running towards her at full speed. With a quick movement of her hand, she had hit him across the head with her book. "Don't call me that." she insisted.

Aidou whimpered slightly and took her hand. "Oh, my dear dear Yori. Won't you go out with me?" he almost pleaded, but kept up with his adorable act.

"No." she said quickly and turned to leave him there frowning.

"Hanabusa ..." Kain called out and motioned for him to return to the group that had moved quite far from him. Aidou sighed and walked quickly to catch up with his cousin.

_What an idiot ..._ Shiki thought to himself as he glanced down at Rima. She was walking by his side like she used to. It was strange to him. He would have guessed that she would be walking besides Mikage, but he didn't mind that.

Rima glanced at him, catching his stare. "What is it?" she questioned.

He frowned. "Nothing."

She stared at him intently as they arrived at the school building. The group began to make their way into the classroom. Rima sighed and followed Ruka in only to be pulled back and around the corner.

"What the h-" She stopped and looked at her abductor. Shiki.

"What are you doing? We have to go to class and everyone's going t-" Rima was cut off as his lips pressed against hers quickly. Her eyes widened at this but she relaxed into it as she instinctively reached her hand up and placed it on the back of his neck to pull him down.

It wasn't long before she pulled away and shoved him backwards. "Stop." she demanded and stared at him.

Shiki frowned as he sat on the ground and ran a hand through his hair. "What? I thought you would like that." he commented. "You used to anyways."

"That's the key word, Shiki." she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Used to."

He watched her movements and shook his head in disappointment. "Why are you doing this to me Rima?" he asked but continued before she could utter a sound. "Why are you marrying that guy?"

She softened slightly and looked away. "I can't tell you ... Not yet anyways ..." she spoke softly. "Just leave me alone about it."

He frowned and pushed himself up. He dusted his pants off with one hand while the other reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Whatever you say, Rima ... But I'm going to get an answer out of you by any means." he said and narrowed his eyes.

He pulled back towards the classroom and closed the door behind them. Yagari wasn't there yet, but Kaname was shooting looks at them. Shiki sighed and motioned her towards their usual seats but Mikage stood and waved Rima over.

"Sorry ..." she muttered to him quickly and hurried off to sit besides him.

Shiki glared at him, and he smirked in return. He slid into his seat behind Takuma and slumped down so that he was resting his head on his arm.

_Oh that ass is going to suffer ..._ He chuckled at the thought. Takuma glanced back him worryingly, and made a note to ask about it later as Yagari walked in carrying his book against his shoulder.

* * *

**Now that was long. Ehehehe ... I didn't mean to make it this long. I should have split it into two chapters but I'm just to lazy to do it. So it stays as one long chapter. Our buddy, Shiki here, well ... he's having some issues. He's constantly reminding himself of his hated father, and is tormented by the fact Rima just ditched him for another guy. Ah poor Shiki. So far this whole chapter was mainly about Shiki and his thoughts, but in the next chapter there will be more insight on Rima and small things will start to be explained. I hoped you like this one. R&R and I shall buy you all pie ;p**


	4. Secrets

**[author's note]**Okay so I'm on a roll at the moment. I've been updating every day do far, so I'm hoping this trend continues. I'm trying to update as fast as I possibly can for those who are enjoying this series. Well, her is the next chapter to Lost in You. Rima will be playing a bigger role in this one, and there will be some leaking of information about what the heck is going on with her and that ass Mikage. Lol ... Anyways .. Blah blah blah ... You know the deal. I don't own anything but Mikage and any OC that I decide to add in. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Lost In You

Secrets

* * *

Class was boring throughout the hours that came. Yagari was drawling on and on about some revolution of the republic that wasn't very interesting to anyone but Kaname.

The atmosphere in the room was tiring. Shiki had to lift his hand to stifle a yawn as he stopped paying attention to the lecture. In fact, he hadn't been paying attention at all throughout the night. He was too occupied staring angrily at Rima who was sitting a bit to close to Mikage for his liking.

_That stupid ass ..._ He thought to himself as he began to tap his fingers quietly on the top of the table. _What does she see in him? I mean ... she doesn't really love him. Look at her! She's practically begging to return to my side._His mind insisted that Rima was putting on an act to get him jealous, but he knew deep down that it wasn't a plot to get back at him for stepping on her foot or accidentally forgetting a date.

Unknown to him, however, his tapping had grown annoyingly louder and he failed to notice that Yagari had stopped talking to glare daggers at him.

"Ahem ..." he cleared his throat.

Ignored.

"Ahem!" he did it a bit louder this time to try and get his attention.

By this time, the entire night class had turned in their seats to stare at Shiki, including Rima and Mikage. "What an idiot." Mikage snickered.

Yagari slammed his book shut and threw it swiftly at Shiki's head. "AHEM!"

Shiki blinked as a hard, pointy object collided with his head and fell with a thud onto his blank sheet of paper. He looked up at Yagari and frowned, slightly annoyed. "What?"

"Pay attention!" he growled and pulled out another book for the drawer. "You'll be writing a 10 page essay summarizing the thoughts on the revolution from both sides."

_Great ... Just great ... The great purebloods must hate me._

Shiki pushed the book to the side and began scribbling down small sections of the lecture to make it seem like he was now paying attention.

-x-

Another hour passed and they were dismissed.

Shiki slowly collected his belongs and allowed his classmates to leave before he approached the awaiting dorm leader.

"Shiki." His voice was cold and held a tone of anger as he glared dangerously at his cousin. "You have broken the rules twice now. You do know that I will not let you go with a just a simple warning?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"You fought with the new student even though you knew perfectly well that fighting is not permitted here."

"Yes ..."

"You also arrived late to class with Touya."

Shiki flinched slightly at the mention of her. "Yes, I did, Kaname-sama."

Kaname stared at him during the long silence that continued. He contemplated a suitable punishment for the noble vampire and sighed.

"Until I can think of a suitable punishment, you will be required to do the laundry of the men in this class."

Shiki remained placid but his mind was blurting out cuss words of all sorts and making gagging noises. _I don't want to touch their clothes ... You never know what they've been up to ... UGH!_

"Yes, Kaname-sama." he gave a small bow and walked out of the room quickly. Yes ... Purebloods were out to get him. _First Rido ... Now Kaname ... Who's next? Sara?_

_-x-_

When they arrived back the dorm, the sun was beginning to rise slowly on the horizon. Several people let out yawns as they excused themselves for bed, while others made their way to the kitchen to raid the cabinets for blood tablets.

Rima made her way towards the couch to relax but was grabbed quickly by Ruka.

"You're not off the hook." she said giving her a serious stare before literally dragging her up the stairs and into their room.

She locked the door behind her and crossed her arms. "Now explain yourself, Rima." she demanded.

Rima frowned and sat down on her bed stubbornly. "I don't have anything to explain."

"Yes you do!" she almost screeched but stopped herself. "Who is that Mikage Shinobu guy, and why are you hanging out with him instead of Shiki?"

"He's the heir to a large company that my father has been trying to merge with."

Ruka raised a thin eyebrow at that statement. "So you're marrying him because your father wants more money?"

She looked down. "That's a small part of it."

"Then tell me the rest already." she urged and sat down besides her friend.

She hesitated for a bit. She didn't want to reveal everything to Ruka. Sure, she was her friend and she trusted her to keep her secrets safe, but the truth was something she didn't want her to know yet.

"My mother feels that she is ready to have grandchildren, and thought that Mikage-san and I would make beautiful babies." she cringed as she said it.

Ruka gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth. "So you're saying that you're getting married cause your mom wants to have little Rima and Mikage look alikes running around?"

She almost fainted at the thought of small toddlers with Mikage's hair and Rima's eyes, and viceversa.

"Didn't you tell her about Shiki?"

She nodded and curled her fingers on her lap, her skirt wrinkling with the movement.

"And what?"

"She threw a fit. She didn't want her grandchildren looking anything like him." she sighed. "It was either Mikage-san or marry some old man almost 8 times my age."

Ruka frowned and put an arm around her friend. "We'll figure something out, Rima. You and Shiki were meant for each other."

Rima smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Ruka ..." she gave her friend a slight pat on the shoulder and stood up. "I think I'm going to go shower before bed." she stated and gathered her stuff.

"Okay. I'll be outside with Akatsuki if you need me." she called and left the room.

She stopped what she was doing and watched the door close.

"I'm sorry, Ruka ..." she frowned. "I'm not ready for you to hear the truth yet." She threw herself down on the bed and buried her face into her pillow. A memory from the the week before flashed through her mind.

_"I'm home." Rima called as she closed the door behind her. Their butler had taken her luggage from her and pointed towards the small den located in the corner._

_She walked cautiously in only to find her parents sitting inside with a stranger around her age._

_"Oh, hello. Am I interrupting?"_

_Her father chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. We've been waiting for you." he motioned towards the empty seat across from the man. "Sit, Rima."_

_She nodded and obediently walked over towards the chair and sat down. Her eyes met the man's before she tore her gaze from him. "What is the emergency? It sounded very urgent over the phone."_

_Her mother placed her hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Rima, this nice young man is Mikage Shinobu. He's the son of one of your father's business partners."_

_Rima nodded at him. "Hello, Mikage-san."_

_He smiled at her and rest his chin against his palm. "Nice to meet you, Rima-chan. I've heard a lot about you from your parents."_

_She looked at them and tilted her head in confusion. "There doesn't seem to be a problem here. If it is something that does not concern me, I'll be heading back to the academy." she stood and pushed down her skirt._

_Touya Yamato gave her a stern look and she sat back down. "This issue is mostly about you, my daughter."_

_She raised her brows in confusion. "What do you mean, father?"_

_Her mother gave a light laugh. "We called you hear so you could meet your fiance." she nodded towards Mikage who gave a wink._

_Rima gasped and squeezed the arms of her chair. "You're joking right?"_

_"Your mother is perfectly serious." Yamato frowned. "We believe that this is the best choice for you. This will merge the Touya clan with the Mikage clan, and we shall soon grow strong and rise to the top of the B class."_

_"But I love Shiki." she insisted._

_"Who's Shiki?" Mikage frowned and gave a cold stare towards her parents._

_Her mother waved a hand, dismissing it. "He's only some boy that she happens to be infatuated with." she rolled her eyes. "Rima, you will be much better off with Mikage-kun than that ... that ... spawn of insanity."_

_Rima frowned darkly at her mother. Sure ... Shiki's mother was slightly insane, but that was because she was left by that ass, Rido._

_"I refuse to this engagement."_

_"You will go through with this no matter what." her father ordered and slammed his fist down onto his marble desk. "If you refuse, there will be disastrous consequences not only to you, but to that Shiki boy."_

_"You wouldn't, father ..." she begged._

_"I would ... Even if I have to get rid of that boy, you will be marrying Mikage-kun." he paused and looked at the time. "It is getting late ... We will discuss this more tomorrow when the rest of the family arrives. "After all ... Your grandmother wants it the most. In fact, she was the one who thought of it."_

Rima opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back. She reached underneath her shirt and pulled out a silver chain with a small flower pendant with a small shappire embedded in the center. It had been a sixteenth birthday present from Shiki, and she always wore it. It made her feel as though he was with her at all times.

"I'm so sorry, Shiki ..." she murmured and held it close to her heart as she blocked out the memories of Mikage and her family and thought of only Shiki.

Tears began to fall gently down her face, and dripped onto the white sheets. She curled up into a small ball as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. There is some insight on the truth behind it all. Chapters will start to reveal Rima's memories of the week when she returned home, and all the secrets will be revealed. You'll meet Rima's chaotic family and see their decisions for her. You'll have to stick with me to hear the rest of it.**

**I've noticed that Mikage has barely said anything at all. Only a few sentences I believe. I think I'll be giving him some larger roles once some more secrets are revealed and you'll see his true personality.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments on this so far. Suggestions are accepted if you happen to have any ideas. I'll consider them all. :) Now click the button on the bottom to review or else Zero will attack you while you sleep.**


	5. Nightmare

**[author's note]**Well I have to admit, I've never been so dedicated about updating. Haha ... Thank you to all of you who are reading this story and reviewing. I would love it if you would suggest this people who like read fanfics. Especially the Shima fans. I'm determined on reaching maybe two chapters tonight? Maybe ... Depends on how fast I write today. Stick with me! Oh and press the review button when you're done :D

This chapter focuses all on Rima and one of her memories.

* * *

Lost in You

Nightmare

* * *

Rima shifted in her sleep, pulling out of her small ball. She turned and rolled onto the other side of the bed, and crinkled up her face in discomfort. When she had fallen asleep, there was nothing but Shiki in her mind but now as she tossed and turned, her mind filled with her memories of the arrival of the rest of the family.

_Rima sat uncomfortably in the small lounge chair. She nervously eyed her family members as they appeared one by one through the living room doorway. The first to arrive was her cousin, Shishou. His hair was same the color as her own, but his eyes were a fierce amber color. He was a few years older than her and was usually the one to back her up on her ideas. He held a look of discontentment as he gave her a small hug and walked to the other side of the room to sit in the corner._

_Soon after Shishou's arrival, her aunt and uncle arrived. Touya Fuyumi was a famous fashion designer who worked in Milan. She made a habit of commenting on people's style and often ridiculed them for their choices. Her husband, Touya Hirako, was a tall and well built man. He worked side by side with her father, and was the vice president of the company. They gave her a small nod as they exchanged friendly greetings with her parents._

_More and more relatives came pouring in and soon enough, the room was entirely packed except for the two remaining seats of the couch. Her grandparents were yet to arrive ..._

_The room was somewhat silent. There was the occasional whisper between each other as they gazed at her with piercing stares. She could hear them talking about her and she frowned._

_"Look at her ... Nothing has changed about her. She's still that silent little girl that hides everything from the world."_

_"She's not even sitting with her fiance ..."_

_"What a poor combination. The Mikage Corporation heir could do so much better than her."_

_Rima's eyes narrowed in disbelief. Her family wasn't made up of nice and generous people. They were all stuck up and snooty but to talk about her like that was cruel. Her eyes searched the room and they met Mikage's. He was leaning against the farthest wall, away from the crowd, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He too had heard their gossip and a small frown played on his lips._

_His lips mouthed her name and he motioned with his fingers for her to follow him. He turned and walked out of the room and into the green house._

_She blinked and looked around. Nobody would notice if she disappeared for a few minutes. She stood up from the chair and maneuvered around the crowd towards the door. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to she her mother staring at her._

_"And where do you think you're going?" she questioned and eyed her with suspicion._

_"i was just about to go talk to Mikage-san ... He said it was important."_

_Her mother stared at her for awhile, almost as though she was trying to figure out if it was a lie or a truth. "Very well then ... Be back soon ... You're grandparents will be arriving very shortly." And with that, she turned and began speaking to her brother._

_Rima glanced around quickly to ensure that no one else would try to stop her. She took quick steps out of the room and closed the door behind her. Mikage was waiting patiently near the white roses that had grown quite large and were already in bloom. He turned as he heard her enter and offered a light smile._

_"Hello, Rima."_

_"Hi ..." she stared at him. What did he want from her anyways?_

_He looked uncomfortable around her and he gave a nervous shrug. "Look ... About what they're saying in there." he started. "Ignore them. They're just a bunch of old gossipers with nothing else to do than ruin those better than them."_

_She tilted her head. She wasn't expecting him to say anything like that. Maybe he wasn't such the bad guy she made him out to be. "Well thank you."_

_He nodded and plucked and thornless rose from the bush and handed it to her._

_"We should be getting back inside." he stated and pushed her gently towards the door. "Don't want you getting into trouble."_

_Rima grasped the rose tightly and nodded. "Yes, you're right." she nodded and turned the door knob and walked inside._

_No one paid any attention to them as they closed the door and returned to their normal spots._

_As if on cue, her grandparents walked in wearing grim faces. Her grandfather, Touya Hayate, led her grandmother, Touya Kayako, to the couch and they both sat down. Everyone gave a small bow as they greeted them simultaneously._

_"Welcome."_

_"Hn." Hayate frowned as he looked around. "We're missing someone ... Where is Shinji?"_

_Rima's father cleared his throat. "Shinji-niisama is currently unavailable. He is out of the country for a movie shoot."_

_He frowned and shook his head. "That boy ... Always avoiding family matters ..." He coughed and looked to Rima. "Now ... For the matter at hand ... The union of the Touya clan and the Mikage clan."_

_Mikage gave a small nod as he eyed Rima. "Touya-sama ... I'd be honored to marry your granddaughter."_

_He glared at the boy. "I wasn't speaking to you, Mikage-san. Only speak when spoken to." he coughed several times and allowed his wife to speak._

_Kayako was a frail old woman but she was feared by every member of the household. "Rima shall marry Shinobu ... It is the best for all of."_

_"But Grandmother!" Rima frowned. "I am not in love with him."_

_She received a dark stare from her and she closed her mouth. "Insolent child ... You shall marry whom every we choose for you." she paused and looked to Rima's parents. "Your parents have told me that you are fond of the child born from Kuran Rido and Shiki Miyabi. What was his name ... Soybean? Oh no ... Seri?"_

_"Senri, Grandmother. His name is Shiki Senri."_

_"Ah yes." Kayako nodded and looked at her. "Fondness only goes so far, Rima ... Eventually you two won't be together. It is best to continue our family line by any means possible."_

_Rima shook her head. "Why not Shiki?"_

_Hayate frowned deeply and gave a deep sigh. "That boy comes from a line of lunatics ... Kuran Rido made attempts against the other purebloods and his mother ... She's gone mad and spends her days sitting on the stairwell."_

_"But Shiki isn't a lunatic ... He's perfectly fine." she insisted._

_"We can't be sure of that. For your safety ... You shall marry someone we know will take care of you and won't cause destruction to this family." he stated. "Shiki Senri is a menace to us all. If you continue to avoid your engagement to Mikage-san, we will be forced to execute that boy."_

_Rima gasped and her eyes widen. "Please ... No don't do that!" she cried out. "I love Shiki."_

_"Love?" he chuckled. "Love is foolish at your age. You don't know true love until you encounter the pain that comes from it. Now don't be foolish ... If you want him to live you must marry Mikage-san ..."_

_Rima shook in her seat as she stared blankly at the wall. "Shiki ..." she mumbled inaudibly and began to breathe heavily. "No ... No ... NO!" she cried and ran out of the room._

"NO!" she cried out in her sleep and began to violently throw herself around on the bed. "Shiki! Shiki!"

-x-

Shiki had just finished his laundry duty for the night as was lazily making his down the hall towards his room.

"Shiki! Shiki!"

He perked up and looked up. The voice was familiar ... It was Rima!

He turned on his heels on bolted down the opposite end of the hallway towards her room. He stopped in front of the door and took the doorknob in his head and gave a quick twist. Locked.

"Damn it." he growled and kicked down the door expecting to see someone attacking her. He frowned when he saw her curled up on her bed, crying out his name in her sleep.

"Rima ..."

He glanced at the broken door that barely hung on the hinges and tried to fix the door as best as he could. He then swiftly made his way to her bed and sat down besides her.

She was whimpering and shaking in fear as she rocked back and forth.

Shiki hated to see her like this. He gently picked up her small form and placed on his lap so that her head was resting against his chest. His fingers gently undid her ponytails and he ran them through her hair.

"Shh ... It's okay ... I'm here, Rima ... I'm right here." he told her softly and rubbed her back.

After awhile, she had silenced and the crying had stopped. He looked down at her and sighed. "What is troubling you?" he asked out loud and bent down slightly to kiss her forehead.

Unconsciously, she reached to her side and grabbed his hand, and gripped it firmly. "Shiki ..." she mumbled and snuggled closer to him.

He laughed slightly to himself and leaned back against her headboard. He was tired but he wasn't going to leave just yet. He had to make sure his precious love was going to be alright for the night.

He rocked her slightly and he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 5 completed. Yeah ... this chapter was mainly a dream but it gave more of an insight to why Rima is going through with the engagement. And woah ... Mikage? Nice guy? No way huh? Well not everything is revealed yet about the secrets Rima holds inside. I'd love to hear your comments and any ideas you have for the story. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this one as much as you did the others.**


	6. Intentions

**[author's note]**Ah yes ... It has been quite a long time since I've updated. I know, I know. I ruined my trend of updating every single day, but I had to work on writing my show for finals and studying for exams. Well now it is summer! Guess I'll be updating a lot? Guess again. It's vacation so I will be out of town from the middle of June to July. I will also be moving at the end of July. So my promise to you all is that I'll update when I can.

P.S. This chapter will be on the short side. The others will be longer when I get the chance to think. This about that stuck up Mikage! So if you don't like him, bare with me.

* * *

Lost In You

Intentions

* * *

Mikage felt a frown tugging at his lips as he stood outside of Rima's room, hidden by the shadows. He had witnessed his fiancee being comforted by the half bred vampire. He closed his eyes and sulked out of his hiding spot, making his way casually towards his room at the end of the hallway.

His hard footsteps echoed with every step.

Soon enough, another pair of feet could be heard padding after him.

"Shinobu-niisama!"

He stopped and turned his head lazily to the side as a small child came running up behind him and tackled his leg. The girl had the same dark hair as him and the piercing green eyes that ran in his family. Her small arms wrapped themselves around his leg as she grinned up at him.

"Megumi ... You shouldn't be here." He sighed and bent down so he could look her in the eyes. "How did you even get here anyways, squirt?"

She grinned widely at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck enthusiastically. "Megumi was worried about you and had Saya-san drive over!" she exclaimed loudly.

Her outburst had him raising a finger to his lips. "Shh." he urged. "Not so loud ... Everyone is sleeping. Do you want your big brother to get in trouble, hm?"

Megumi shook her head frantically and pouted. "No ... But Megumi only wanted to see you."

Mikage chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm only going to be here until Rima-chan finally decides to leave that fool and come with me for an early wedding."

The small girl's eyes darkened and she crossed her arms. "Why doesn't Niisama just force her to come back with him? She can't be stronger than you!"

He sighed. "If only it was that simple, Megumi." he picked her up and turned to carry her down the stairs. "If I forced her back, she wouldn't love me would she?"

"No."

He smirked and nodded. "Exactly. Now if we want her family's company and a large portion of their fortune, we have to wait for her to come around. That takes time you know."

Mikage frowned as he received a simple eye roll from the girl a fourth of his height. "You've been spending too much time with Saya-chan." he commented and opened the door with his free hand.

Outside was a long black limo. The family driver sat in his seat, while a brunette opened the door and walked out. Her pink eyes softened as she walked over, exchanging small smiles with him.

"Shinobu-kun." she greeted and took the girl from him.

"Saya-chan ... It's been awhile." he ran a hand through his hair. "Where have you been?"

She turned and ushered the girl into the limo. "You know ... Here and there." she shrugged and faced him. "I've missed you ..." She sighed and took his hand giving it a light squeeze.

He smirked and pulled her to him. He planted a rough kiss on her lips and pulled back. "I have too."

Saya's small smile turned into a dark frown as she released his hand. "If you missed me, why did I come back to hear that you have been engaged to the daughter of that Touya man?"

Mikage grimaced. "Look ... I'm only doing it for the her company and her money." he stated. "My father stated that once we had our hands on that, I could just kill her off and fake it off as suicide or murder. Once that's done with ..." He paused and grasped her arm. "We can be wed ... Everything will be fine afterwards."

She narrowed her eyes and yanked away. "It better be ..." she spat and walked down the steps back towards the limo. "You will be expecting another visit from me later on."

With that, she climbed into the limo and shut the door. The window rolled down and Megumi shoved her head out, waving her arm in goodbye. "Bye Niisama!"

He smiled as the limo drove through the gates and out of view. He turned and took a step forwards only to collide with another person.

"OOF!"

He backed up rubbing his nose. "Watch where you-"

Mikage stopped as he looked at who he had run into ... Kuran Kaname. _Shit ..._

"I apologize, Mikage-kun ..."

He shook his head and held up his hands. "No, Kaname-sama ... It was my fault. I should pay more attention." He gulped and looked around. "How long have you been here?"

Kaname smirked and tilted his head. "I was here long enough to hear what was going on."

"Oh ... I ... Kaname-sama."

"No need to explain, Mikage-kun." He took a step forwards and raised his hand and brought it in contact with Mikage's face.

He stumbled backwards at the impact.

"Just know this ... Don't involve anyone else in this ... Especially Yuki ... So I warn you now, watch who you play with here." he glared and returned into the dorm.

"Tch ..."

He rubbed his face and followed in once Kaname had gone up the stairs and back to his room. "I make no promises to you ..." he growled and made his way back towards the room.

* * *

**Okay ... So there it is, the sixth chapter to Lost in You. I agree that it wasn't my best, but I needed to write something. I felt so empty having not updated. Now you have seen the true intent of Mikage's engagement. He's using Rima! That bastard! Down with him! But I have to say, in my head I picture his little sister as some adorable little chibi child! It's sooo cute. Haha ... Well Saya ... I dont' what I'm going to do about her. Is she a bad guy? Or is she going to do something no one would have thought of? Find out in the future installments. Review :D**


End file.
